


Heat

by AceMcshane



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:16:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceMcshane/pseuds/AceMcshane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 1 - Olivia is trying not to think about Elliot - a knock on her door changes things :-) " She had never looked more attractive, more sexy...more Olivia."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in season 1 - following Entitled. Let's just pretend Elliot was divorced - then this might be possible ;-) If you don't have the episode to hand to recap it, then this was a casual comment Elliot made as he glanced at Olivia - but it made me smile...and my mind ran away with itself... :-)

**This is set in season 1 - following Entitled. Let's just pretend Elliot was divorced - then this might be possible ;-) If you don't have the episode to hand to recap it, then this was a casual comment Elliot made as he glanced at Olivia - but it made me smile...and my mind ran away with itself... :-) Rated M rated for sexual situations ;-)**

One of those quiet moments - the calm which emerged momentarily following a case, where they all expected a phone call at any moment with a new crime to investigate.

Tonight, no call had disturbed Olivia as she poured herself a glass of wine. The sound of the water running into the bath in the next room as she put her glass to her lips and took a sip, was soothing.

She was quite prepared for a quiet night.

Moments later, she sunk into the hot foamy bath, her glass of wine at the side, as she leant back and closed her eyes. She lay back, enjoying the warmth of the water surrounding her body, not thinking about the details of the case, not thinking really about anything at all.

_Olivia_ _: "The crime scene is a big grope spot."_

_Elliot_ _: "Romantic. Teenagers, honeymooners," he glanced at Olivia, "co-workers."_

Olivia opened her eyes.

Suddenly she couldn't get Elliot's comment out of her head. Suddenly she couldn't get her partner out of her head at all. Shifting her position, she began to feel a heat generating within her as her thoughts focused on her partner. Closing her eyes again, she tried to divert her mind to other things - but her mind was betraying her.

_Elliot's brief glance at her as he casually said that word._

" _Co-workers."_

Opening her eyes, she exhaled a hard, quick breath, looking up at the ceiling, her eyes fixed on a crack directly above her - it needed repainting. Decorating - that would surely work as a distraction. There was nothing remotely stimulating about painting her ceiling.

A knock at the door suddenly startled Olivia and she jumped, knocking into her glass which wobbled briefly before steadying itself again.

"Who is it?"

"Elliot," came the muffled voice at the other side of her door.

Olivia closed her eyes and flopped down further into the bath, her head resting back as she opened her eyes and stared in disbelief now at that useless crack in her ceiling. No distraction could save her from her thoughts now.

She stared at her front door. It was not a long walk from the bathroom to the door, and yet at that moment it seemed significantly farther.

"Just a minute," she called as she climbed out of the bath and haphazardly dried herself with a towel - flinging it toward the laundry hamper, she grabbed the nearest items of clothing that she could lay her hands on.

Still damp in her haste to dress quickly, she pulled her clothes on awkwardly, realising that she was still somewhat damp from the bath as she headed to the door.

"Pulling her top down, she put her hand on the door handle and paused.

' _Why right now_?" she thought, letting out a frustrated breath.

She opened the door.

Elliot tensed as he saw her. Her hair was damp, and small drops of water were cascading slowly from her hair down her shoulders and material of her top was not overtly sexy in it's style, but on Olivia it clung to her in a way that seemed to take control of Elliot's eyes, as he followed the traces of water down her neck and chest.

"Elliot...sorry I was in the bath," she said, confused as to why he was still at her door motionless and had not come in.

"Um...yeah. Sorry Liv," he gave a slight cough, clearing his suddenly constricted throat, "I wanted to...I came by to give you your cell phone - you left it on your desk."

"Thanks El...come on in," she said.

He hesitated briefly, confusing himself with his own reaction. This was Olivia - his friend, his partner, why would he hesitate - in fact why was he still standing here just staring at her?

"I was just having a glass of wine - want one?" she asked as she headed into her kitchen and he came in closing the door behind him.

"Do you have a beer?" he said as he sat down on her couch.

Olivia handed him a beer.

The word had only just left his lips and she handed it to him. He couldn't help smiling at the way she anticipated his answer.

"Give me a minute," she said as she headed toward her bedroom.

Elliot sat back on her couch, sinking into the soft cushion. He was glad that she needed a minute - his reaction to her appearance was quite unexpected.

He certainly thought that she was a beautiful woman - they had developed a strong partnership and their friendship had blossomed into something Elliot valued greatly. The last thing he wanted however, was for her to think that he was ogling her -  _but damn did she look sexy._

Olivia returned, her hair still not dry but the trails of water no longer running down her skin.

"Please dont tell me we have a case," Olivia said.

"No, you didn't miss any calls. It's starting to look like an uneventful night." Elliot smiled.

"Great!" Olivia smiled too as she settled comfortably on to the couch joining him.

Elliot always felt comfortable around Olivia. There was something about the connection they shared - at times it felt like they complimented each other but there were brief moments where he almost felt...completed when he was with her -  _in moments like these_.

Tonight felt a little different, something had shifted and he was looking at her in a whole new way - a way he felt he probably shouldn't. She was his partner and a damn good one - compromising that wouldn't be a good idea…. _he tried not to think of the droplets of water running down her neck._..

Elliot took a sip of his beer and looked at her. She gave him a smile - that smile: it could light up the darkest of days. He suddenly found it a struggle to recall how he felt before she had become part of his life.

He cherished moments like these - when Olivia was off duty - relaxed, happy, casual. He wished he could see this side of her more often - see her laugh... _be the one to make her laugh_.

Elliot tightened his hand around the neck of his bottle involuntarily, when he noticed a new trail of moisture running from her still damp hair. He watched as it travelled down her neck and trickled down her breast, stopping once it reached the thin material of her top.

Olivia knew he was staring - she didn't feel uncomfortable about it, just... _intrigued_. Less than fifteen minutes before this, she had been trying to push her own thoughts of Elliot out of her mind, and now the way he was looking at her was erasing any feeble attempt she made to distract herself.

"Liv...you look good," Elliot said, " _I mean_...you look...sorry, that was..."

" _Thanks,_ " smiled Olivia.

Elliot was relieved when she accepted his compliment easily. Glad that she had not thought he had crossed a line, he found his eyes drawn back to her neck and down toward her breasts. A slight moisture glistened on her damp skin, almost urging him to reach out.

"If I were still a married man Liv," he said, his voice wavering, "I think I'd be in trouble."

Olivia looked at him, studying him from a mere two feet away. He met her eyes and waited, needing to know he wasn't heading wildly in the wrong direction by misinterpreting her reactions.

Olivia stood and walked toward the kitchen but stopped and turned around, her wine glass in her hand.

"How would you be in trouble Elliot?" she said, a hint of playfulness creeping into her voice.

"Well," Elliot began, as he stood and walked toward her, stopping mere inches from her, "you... _are very attractive."_

Olivia laughed, but her expression turned to one of intrigue as Elliot reached over and took her wine glass. Their eyes remained focused solely on each other as she let him take the glass, his fingers brushing hers fleetingly.

The briefest touch, yet a small shiver crept up her.

He took the glass and placed it on the counter, as it connected with the surface the sound seemed much louder than it really was - they looked at each other in silence, the only sound now their quickening breaths.

Olivia leaned back casually against the kitchen counter as Elliot moved closer, watching her the whole time. She wanted to slip in - right through, in between the layers of their relationship, to find where he could fit,  _to find out if they could be more..._

_Friend._

_Partner._

_Co-worker..._

" _Co-worker_."

Elliot thought about his words earlier when they were working the case - and couldn't help the small smile from forming on his lips.

She smiled back at him and he felt a warmth in his heart that he didn't want to battle. He welcomed it, and wanted -  _needed_  to know if she welcomed it too.

"Liv," he whispered as he stepped closer, reaching out a hand to touch her bare shoulder.

Olivia stepped forward and closed the remaining distance between them - she looked at him, smiling as he pulled her into his arms.

It felt amazing just to hold her.

He ran one hand up her back until he reached her neck, tracing his fingers along her jaw until he reached her lips. Olivia tilted her head back slightly, giving him more room, as he ran his thumb lightly across her bottom lip. She responded by opening her mouth slightly and Elliot knew at that moment that there was no doubt anymore that she welcomed this too.

Warmth spread throughout him as he looked into her eyes, seeing her gaze soften and fill with a want that was reflected equally by his own.

"Liv," he said, his voice taking on a loving tone that she had only glimpsed briefly before.

"Shh," she whispered, " _kiss me Elliot_."

Elliot needed no further confirmation that they were on the same page. He leant toward her, capturing her lips with his, quickly deepening his kiss as his tongue slid slowly into her mouth.

Olivia respond with nothing short of passion.

She ran her hands up his back, one hand tracing lightly on the back of his neck, as she returned his kiss. As her tongue met his, she closed her eyes, feeling completely wanted as he pulled her closer, her chest against his, her mouth not wanting to part for a moment.

Elliot ran his hands down her side until he reached her hips, his hands slipping down toward her ass. Olivia let out a small moan as he cupped her ass before lifting her suddenly up and sitting her on the kitchen counter.

He pulled away briefly as he looked at her - his hands rested on her thighs as he gently pushed her legs apart, stepping forward, her legs either side of his hips as he ran his hands up from her thighs and across her hips. He paused, noticing with pleasure that she was becoming increasingly as breathless as he was.

"You're beautiful." he said, as he looked at her. She had never looked more attractive, more sexy... _more Olivia._

" _Come here,"_ she said breathlessly

Elliot smiled, and slipped back into her arms - they kissed with increasing intensity, neither wanting to break for air as their hands roamed each others bodies for the first time. Elliot felt Olivia's hands move to the buttons of his shirt and start undoing them - his hands responded by grasping the hem of her shirt, and pulling it up - over her bare breasts. Olivia lifted her arms up and he pulled her top over her head and discarded it. She went straight to his remaining button, opening Elliots shirt and letting it fall to the ground to join hers,

She ran her hands over his muscular chest, smiling as she touched him in a way she had tried not to imagine before, considering him off limits as her partner.

"Not so bad yourself El," she said with a giggle.

Elliot pulled her close to him, the feel of her breasts against his chest was incredibly erotic - he wanted her completely, and knowing she felt the same way was an intoxicating pleasure.

Kissing her neck, he ran his lips and tongue down her skin as she tilted her head back. He trailed his tongue down her neck and kept going until his tongue traced lightly across one breast as his hand cupped the other. Olivia linked her legs around his hips, pulling him closer, and gasped as she felt his hardness directly against her centre. He groaned at the feeling -  _he needed her_.

Slipping his hands into the waistband of her leggings, her hips immediately lifted up to allow him to slide them down - stepping back a little he pulled them off completely, and quickly disposed of his own jeans. Returning to her, he picked her up, her legs wrapped around him as paused and looked at her.

"Bedroom?" he whispered.

"Uh huh,"Olivia said with a smile.

Elliot carried her into her bedroom - quite possibly feeling more turned on than he ever had before.

He climbed onto her bed, sitting her down carefully, and they resumed kissing with an urgency - both wasting no more time as they explored every inch of the others body.

Elliot pushed her gently back onto the bed, lying on top of her, his arms supporting his weight as he ran kisses down her neck She lifted her thigh up, rubbing lightly against his hardness, causing him to groan.

He moved down her body, leaving a trail of kisses until he reach her panties. Slipping his fingers into the black lace, he looked up, into her eyes. Elliot knew that this would change things between them, but the look in her eyes - lust, want, passion... _love_  - told him that this change would be one that would not harbour any regrets.

Olivia raised her hips, urging him to continue, and he responded by grasping the sides of her panties and slipping them down, pulling them over her thighs and down her legs until she kicked them off, and her own hands reached for the last barrier he wore.

Elliot's heart thudded in his chest as he took in the breathtaking sight of Olivia lying naked beneath him. Her hands at his boxer shorts tugged quickly, and he sat up, pushing them down and kicking them to the floor.

Olivia got up and crawled across the bed to him. Only a short distance, but the sensual, teasing way that Olivia moved -  _toward him_  aroused him more than anything he had ever seen before. Elliot simply froze - captured in the erotisicm of the moment, until she reached him, her hands moving toward him, lightly touching and then running slowly across his hardness, stroking him gently.

" _Oh God, Liv..."_  he said, his voice barely a whisper.

His leaned in toward her slightly, placing his hand on her toned stomach, slipping it down further until he reached the wetness between her legs. His touched elicited a groan of pleasure immediately and he gently rubbed her, enjoying her reaction to his touch.

He leaned his mouth close to her ear and spoke in a low, gravelly voice, "you're  _so_  wet Liv."

Olivia moved her hands up his body, across his chest until she reached his arms. Tugging him forward, she moved back on the bed, laying down.

"I want to feel you inside me," she said, breathily.

"Do I need..." Elliot began.

"No," she breathed, groaning as he traced his mouth lightly along her neck, "I got it."

Elliot leaned over her, placing a lingering kiss on her lips before lightly stroking her cheek as he looked into her eyes. He saw want, need, trust... _love_. She closed her eyes, arching her hips as he entered her.

She ran her hands over his chest as he filled her and moved slowly at first within her. She soon moved her legs around his waist, urging him deeper and faster.

Olivia looked at him as she danced her fingers across his skin in a featherlight touch, realising as he smiled that she was tickling him. She giggled at his reaction, and he took hold of her wrists, preventing her from tickling him, by pulling them above her head and using one hand to pin her lightly in place. His other hand roamed across her breasts as she moaned at the feel of him inside her, on her, and looking at her with pure desire.

Their bodies soon moved together, the heat within them growing with their need for each other. Olivia wriggled under his hold, as he smiled at her, moving faster, the feel of their bodies connecting driving them both closer and closer to the edge.

"El..." she breathed.

As he released her wrists her hands moved straight to him, caressing, touching, stroking.

He placed a kiss on her lips, their tongues once again connecting in a deepening kiss. He realised she was close, so he lightly ran his fingers down across her hip until he slipped his hand across her smooth skin, rubbing her wet, aroused skin as he thrusted deeply into her.

His touch was all it took to send her over the edge, and she pulled him down as close as possible to her as she reached her peak, moaning in pleasure as her orgasm took hold.

Elliot felt her tighten around him and groaned in pleasure as he also reached his peak, filling her as she began to come down from her climax.

"I love you Liv," he said softly as he smoothed her hair away from her face, "that was amazing."

Olivia smiled - "It was," she sighed as she placed her hands either side of his jaw and pulled his face closer, kissing him. "And El..." she began, her smile filling her words with warmth, "I love you too."

**Thank you for reading. :-)**


End file.
